The Host Club Returns!
by rinrin12
Summary: The Host Club returns for a visit back from America for Winter Break! Cassanova still has feelings for Haruhi, and he doesn't know she is dating Tamaki! Hikaru still has feelings for Haruhi and Kaoru is getting fed up with Hikaru's bitterness. Lets see what happens! (I suck at summaries sorry but please read) Rated T for mild cussing. Haruhi x Tamaki
1. Chapter 1: The Host Club Returns

**A/N: Ok well this is my first fanfic ever so it might not be that good! But please R&R it would mean so much to me! I plan to make this maybe 10 chapters? Sorry this chapter is short. **

** Also this takes place after the manga is finished, so if you haven't read the manga then you should know this will contain spoilers! P.s. Its Winter Break  
**

Chapter 1: The Host Club Returns

~In The Car from getting off the plane~

"Where should we go first?" Tamaki asked as they all got in the car. It had been a long trip from America back to Japan. Everyone had family to see, and most importantly, they all wanted to return to their beloved school for a visit. They only planned on staying a week here for Winter Break, so they didn't have much time to waste.

"Boss, you know in the end Ranka will be mad if we don't all visit him first. You don't wana piss off Haruhi's father anymore if you plan on dating Haruhi. He's still angry you went with Haruhi to America," said Kaoru. Tamaki's expression changed dramatically.

"Very well then! Off we go to Haruhi's home!" Tamaki called. Haruhi groaned. _Why do we have to go to my house first? I mean my dad is usually kidding when he yells at Tamaki. Well "usually"… I have to admit he was sincerely angry about Tamaki coming with me. _

Soon enough, the limo pulled up to the Fujioka residence. Ranka was walking home and he quickly spotted his daughter emerging from the limousine. He sprinted toward her.

"HARUHI ITS BEEN SO LONG! MY LOVING DAUGHTER!" Ranka then spotted Tamaki stepping out beside her. He grabbed his daughter into a tight squeeze. "What has this awful pervert done to you?! Did he try to make his move on you?! OH HARUHI!"

"Here is the full report you asked for. It contains all the information I gathered well I was with the couple" Kyouya informed Ranka as he handed him a binder.

"What the hell?! You were keeping information on us?! Dad, why would you ask him to do that! Ugh!" Haruhi protested in anger.

"Well honey I needed to make sure the bastard didn't do anything. And I don't trust you enough to tell me stuff," The bickering continued between the four…

~At Ouran Academy Highschool later that day~

"The Host Club is back in town! They are all going to come back to Ouran for a visit! Ahh oh my gosh!" squealed the fan club girls. Cassanova sat straight up from his day-dream. _The h-host club?! That meant his adorable Haruhi would be coming back! What am I saying? She isn't mine! Oh but I wish she was mine. Maybe now that the school knows she's a girl… Maybe I can tell her I love her now. _

Cassanova walked up to Music Room #3 to find a note on the door. It was from the head chairman and it read~

_December 15,_

_Dear Host Club Guests,_

_ The Host Club has returned to Japan. W e will be visiting the school this Wednesday and the Host Club will be open for business. We are very excited and will stay for two days and hope you will visit us. All of us would like to send our gratitude to all of our lovely guests. See you then!_

_ Sincerely,_

_Your Loving Host Club_

Cassanova's face turned bright red at the thought of Haruhi's face. _Her face is just so cute! That's it! I have to tell her how I feel as soon as she gets back. _

**A/N: Cliffhanger...kinda!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Advil

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please Review! Thank youu!**

Chapter 2: Advil~

The Host Club sat in their usual position's waiting for the guests to arrive. They all seemed a little excited to return to the school. This was the school that had brought them all together. They heard the creak of the door as the first round of guests entered.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" The Host Club announced as the girls squealed and screamed in excitement. Haruhi smiled to herself. The guests were always so sweet, and there was a certain innocence to them. They jumped right into their usual host activities. The ladies asked tons of questions about how the trip was going - well more so questions about how Haruhi and Tamaki were going. It still made Haruhi blush and they thought it was the cutest thing.

Cassanova opened the door quietly hoping not to draw much attention. Not that it worked considering it wasn't everyday they had male guests. Tamaki greeted him with a smile, "Hello my young sir! How may the Host Club be of service?" He cheered in his usual overly emotional voice. The twin's immediately began whispering to each other.

"Trouble," they announced to one another. "Did you see the way he smiled and blushed once he saw Haruhi? He wasn't even paying attention to Milord, does he know about Haruhi and Tamaki?" Kaoru spoke in a low voice so only his brother could hear.

Hikaru gave a bitter smile, "I wouldn't put it past Cassanova to try and confess his love again. Even if he knew about that…" He paused. "…couple..." he spat out with anger. Hikaru was still having difficulties with his leftover feelings towards Haruhi and it didn't help to see her and the boss together every day. Everyone understood and didn't say anything to him about It, but it was starting to piss off Kaoru that Hikaru couldn't get over it. Maybe he wasn't being considerate enough. He didn't really care if he wasn't though. I mean he had gotten over his feelings for the sake of Hikaru. So as far as Kaoru was concerned, Hikaru could figure out how to get over Haruhi for the sake of the Host Club.

"What are you to scheming about now?" Haruhi said in her uncaring voice even though she was a little worried. It probably had something to do with Cassanova since they started whispering the moment he walked in. She felt a headache coming on. "I can tell when your planning something," She said in a much quieter voice since she did not feel like having to explain to the whole host club what was going on. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean, Haruhi? Us? We are perfect angels and would never do anything to interfere with other people's lives," They practically chanted to her as if they had predicted her reaction. Well they probably had predicted it.

"More like perfect devils…" She muttered to herself loud enough for them to hear. "Anyways if you're going to try and find more 'excitement' in life by making up another plan could you leave me out of it?" Haruhi sighed, already feeling exhausted.

The twins smiled to each other and nodded. "Of course Haruhi we would never use you as a toy or anything like that. But we will TRY to keep you out of our plan," Kaoru grinned as he spoke. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Not that this was their first lie…

She knew they were joking but something about her and Cassanova being involved in their scheme made her a little nervous. Haruhi nodded and murmured, "I'm gonna grab some advil from the nurses office. See ya in a few."

The twins just smirked. Cassanova looked around. "I don't mean to be rude but I came here to talk to Haruhi. Where is she?" Cassanova questioned. Tamaki paused, wondering why he would want to see Haruhi so bad. He turned around wondering where she went off too.

"She went to get some advil," Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. Tamaki and Cassanova gave a worried face.

"Is she-" Tamaki started but was cut off by Cassanova. "What?! Is she okay?" Cassanova questioned. Tamaki was thinking about why Cassanova was so worried about Haruhi. He was trying to figure it out, but usual Tamaki was a little oblivious to those kinds of things.

Hikaru shrugged, "Yeah she's fine. Something about having a headache," He seemed unconcerned.

"My poor Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. Cassanova sighed a bit annoyed. She wasn't really his. Why did he keep saying that! Cassanova began to wonder if he had feelings about Haruhi. He probably did but it didn't concern him considering he was too big of an idiot to even realize if he did. Not to mention that he couldn't really see Haruhi falling for such an obnoxious personality.

"We'll go check on her!" The twins announced and hurriedly left. They began to talk about ideas of what they could do about this situation. They didn't want to necessarily hurt Cassanova in that type of way. Even for them, it was way to mean to leave someone heartbroken purposely.

Kaoru entered the nurse's office first and saw Haruhi leaning over. _BOOM! The thunder cracked loudly as the rain poured. _It was the first time they realized it was raining. _"Poor Haruhi," Hikaru_ thought to himself. Haruhi ran out of the room in fear.

Haruhi felt sick with fear. She had originally come to the nurse's only for a headache but she was paralyzed in fear from the thunder. Haruhi ran out of the room in reaction to the thunder. Tamaki met her in the hall as she was running. He had noticed the thunder and knew how she would react. She clutched onto his back while they were in an embrace.

"It's okay Haruhi," Tamaki whispered to her. She felt it soothe her and smiled weakly. Haruhi didn't want Tamaki to worry about her. She was in Highschool and still afraid of thunderstorms… It made her feel childish, but then again everyone has fears.

Cassanova wondered why Tamaki had so suddenly bolted out of the room. He shrugged and realized only Kyoya,Hunny, and Mori were left in the room. The girls were asking questions about where everyone had went. Kyoya attended to them and told them they had been worried about Haruhi. Kyouya always seemed to hear everything.

~Later~

Haruhi relaxed as the clouds let up in the sky. She smiled up at Tamaki. "Thank you Sempai!" He smiled back at her.

She wasn't really relaxed though. She had a bad feeling about the next couple of days. "_I can just tell something bad is going to happen…"_ Haruhi thought.


End file.
